religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Efrem de Syriër
thumb|St. Efrem de Syriër|right De heilige Efrem de Syriër, (Syrisch: ܡܪܝ ܐܦܪܝܡ ܣܘܪܝܝܐ, Mor Efrem Suryoyo) (Nisibis, 306 - Edessa (nu Şanlıurfa), 9 juni 373) was de grote heilige dichter van de Syrisch sprekende kerken. Sinds 1920 wordt hij in de Rooms-katholieke Kerk vereerd als kerkleraar. Zijn feestdag is in de Rooms-katholieke Kerk op 9 juni en in de Orthodoxe Kerk op de eerste zaterdag van de veertigdaagse vasten. Leven Hij werd geboren in ca. 306 na Chr. in Nisibis (Nusaybin, Mardin, Turkije). Terwijl sommige late bronnen beweren dat zijn vader een heidense priester was die een godin, genaamd Abnil vereerde, bevestigen zijn eigen beschrijvingen dat hij in een christelijke familie is opgegroeid. Adversos Haereses, XXVI: :"Ik werd geboren in de weg van de waarheid: hoewel mijn jeugd niet de grootsheid van dit voordeel begreep, ik wist het toen de beproeving kwam". Opnieuw uitdrukkelijker, als wij op een getuigenis kunnen vertrouwen dat slechts in het Grieks bestaat: "Ik werd vroeg door mijn ouders onderwezen over Christus; zij die mij verzorgden naar het vlees, hadden mij in de vreze van de Heer opgeleid. Mijn ouders waren geloofsgetuigen voor de rechter: "Ja, ik ben een verwant van martelaren." Hij werd in ca. 338 na Chr. tot diaken aangesteld en diende de bisschop van Nisibis, Mor Yaqub, die aan het Concilie van Nicaea (325 na Chr.) had deelgenomen. Hij leefde solitair en werd nooit tot priester gewijd. Na de reis van Nisibis naar Perzië in 363 na Chr., trok Efrem zich in het Romeinse Rijk terug en vestigde zich in Edessa waar hij de hymnen samenstelde die vandaag de dag in de Syrisch-orthodoxe Kerk worden gebruikt. Mor Efrem overleed op 9 juni, 373 na Chr. Hij wordt in de Syrisch-Orthodoxe Kerk op de eerste zaterdag van het Grote Vasten (Sowmo Rabo) herdacht. Werken Efrem schreef uitsluitend in het Syrisch (kthobonoyo, taal van het boek), het Aramese dialect, maar zijn werken werden vertaald in het Armeens en het Grieks, en via de laatstgenoemde taal oevergezet in het Latijn en Slavisch. Vele werken in deze talen die aan hem toegeschreven worden, zijn, nochtans, niet echt. Veel van Efrems exegetische, dogmatische en ascetische werken zijn in versvorm. Hij schreef verscheidene polemische werken om de ketterijen van Marcion, Bardaisan, Mani, het Arianisme en de Anomeanen te weerleggen. Hij schreef brede beschouwende Bijbelcommentaren op Genesis en de Diatessaron. Zijn geschriften bevatten omvangrijke typologieën en symboliek. Meer dan 500 hymnen zijn bewaard gebleven. Zijn poëzie bevat twee genres: madrãshe (hymnen) en memre (preek in versvorm). Na zijn dood werden de hymnen in hymnecycli geplaatst, waarvan het bekendste die op Geloof (inclusief de vijf 'Op de Parel'), op Paradijs en op Nisibis (de tweede helft geschikt waarvan op de Afdaling van Christus in Sheol is) zijn. Zijn liturgische poëzie had een geweldige invloed op de Syrische en Griekse liedkunst. De Syrische kerken eren hem als 'de lier van de Heilige Geest'. Externe link * H.Efrem, diaken en kerkleraar (HeiligenNet) * Ephraim de Syriër (Heiligen-3s) * Ephrem of Syria (Patron Saint Index) * St. Ephrem (Catholic Online) * Kole Suryoye: Syrische Hymnen met Nederlandse Vertalingen Categorie:Kerkleraar Categorie:Heilige in het christendom ar:أفرام السرياني ca:Efraïm de Síria cs:Efrém Syrský de:Ephräm der Syrer el:Εφραίμ ο Σύρος en:Ephrem the Syrian es:Efrén de Siria fi:Efraim Syyrialainen fr:Éphrem he:אפרים הסורי hu:Szíriai Szent Efrém it:Efrem il Siro ja:シリアのエフレム ka:ეფრემ ასური ko:에브라임 시리아 la:Ephraem Syrus pl:Efrem Syryjczyk pt:Efrém da Síria ro:Efrem Sirul ru:Ефрем Сирин sl:Sveti Efrem Sirski sq:Shën Efraimi i Sirisë sr:Јефрем Сирин sv:Efraim syriern sw:Efrem wa Syria uk:Єфрем Сирин zh:聖厄弗冷